How do I live?
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: After speaking with Fugaku, Naruto runs from the village. ItaNaru, shounen ai.


_Title: __How do i live?_

_Inspired by: leann rimes, 'How do I live?' _

_By: Shinigami no ko_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did you can bet there will be shounen ai. Naruto will be with Itachi, Akatsuki __will be good__, Haku and Zabuza will be allive and Sakura will be dead. So I definitely don't own anything but OC's and the plot._

_**Warning:** Shounen ai.  
_

_**Part 1/2**  
_

* * *

Tear filled blue eyes lowered towards the ground so they weren't staring at the rigid man before him. Condescending words and threats echoed in his ears as he bit his bottom lip to repress the sob that wanted to burst forth.

"...and if you don't leave him, I'll disown him and banish him from the clan, after all I can't have a son who would want to date the village pariah can I? It will only disgrace the Uchiha name further."

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't bare the thought of his lover being banished from his own clan. Shunned from his family because of him, he didn't want that, not for Itachi. "Don't banish him. I'll leave him."

Fugaku smirked. "Good" with that said the Uchiha head walked away from the blond boy who after making sure the man was far enough away from his house, crumbled against the wall and broke out into sobs. Heart wrenching cries that were muffled by the fist in his mouth.

* * *

_**Konohagakure**_

_Next day_

_With Itachi, Shisui, _

_Kakashi and Iruka_

* * *

Sighing, the four entered the gates. "That mission was a bore. And that woman was starting to get on my nerves!" Shisui declared, eyes narrowed.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement. Itachi turned to scan the crowd, usually after a mission Naruto would sense his return and be waiting at the gates. But he wasn't here.

"Maybe his on a mission?" Iruka called out as he scanned the crowd as well after seeing Itachi's frown.

Nodding, the four made their way to report to the Hokage but stopped upon seeing an angry looking Sasuke. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown on his lips and a glacier glare directed towards...

Turning Itachi was surprise to see the look was directed towards their father. Sasuke loved and admired the man and to see his kid brother so upset at the head of the clan caused him to worry.

The only times Sasuke would cast such a look on their father was when it involved him, their mother or his best friend Naruto.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi called out, gaining his brothers attention.

Running towards Itachi, Sasuke furrowed his brows unsure on how he should tell Itachi what happened the other night. "It's Naruto." he whispered, a worried look on his face.

That one name had warrant all four of the shinobi's attention.

"What? Is he hurt? In the hospital?" Iruka burst out.

Shaking his head quickly, Sasuke dispelled those worry, "Nothing like that Iruka." he turned and stared at Itachi "Father left yesterday for a few minutes. He didn't say where he was going, but when he came back he looked really happy." Sasuke nodded his head seeing the incredous looks he was getting. "Really happy. He was even smiling. I over heard him speaking with the clan elders a while ago. He..."

"What did he do?" Shisui questioned

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, "He spoke to Naruto yesterday and gave him an ultimatium." glancing up towards his brother he continued, "He said that if Naruto didn't leave you, then he was going to disown you and have you banished from the clan Itachi." Shaking his head, Sasuke kicked the ground "I looked all over the village for Naruto after I heard what father did, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

The four looked shocked and surprised by the news. Itachi narrowed his eyes and glared at Fugaku who was speaking with the other clan heads. The heads who all liked Naruto and would be furious should they find out Fagaku had done anything to hurt the boy. A just punishment.

Storming over, Itachi glared at his father with cold hatred. Shisui, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka behind him.

"You just couldn't let me be happy could you!" his hard voice, silencing his father as all the heads turned towards Itachi bewildered by his appearance and the tone of he used to address his father with. Itachi was usually emotionless but polite in speech, but this was so unlike him and it peeked their curiousity. What could Fagaku have done to upset his son to this extent.

"I have no idea what your talking about Itachi" Fugaku's voice, cold and hard, rang through the group.

Itachi black eyes shifted to the mangekyo, the advance stage of the sharingan, obtained by his sheer will and determination to protect his brother, his close friends, family, the village and most importantly the love of his life, Uzumaki Naruto. "Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about, _father." _the last word was hissed out like it was some type of venom.

"Maybe you can tell us what's going on Itachi?" Nara Shikaku asked, bored, despite the curious glint in his eyes. Beside him, his best friends Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza both nodded their heads in agreement.

Itachi glared at his father before he turned to look at the clan heads, "He" he motioned towards his father, "gave my lover an ultimatium. Leave me or he'd disown and banish me from the clan. Now, Naruto is no where to be found. He most likely ran away from the village sometime Yesterday after _he _left Naruto."

There was silence between the clan heads before everything erupted. Tsume started yelling at Fugaku for threatening one of her pups, unofficially adopted he might be, but it didn't matter to her. Insects were buzzing around Shibi, the only indication that the stoic Aburame head was upset. Shikaku narrowed his eyes, as did Chouza, Inoichi and Hiashi. They couldn't believe what Fugaku had just done.

Each of them had gotten to know the blond very well especially since he was friends with each of their kid or in Hiashi's case a daughter and a nephew. Fugaku was the only exception. He hated the boy not because of the Kyuubi like the rest of the village, unlike them, he knew the difference between a scroll and a kunai but what upset him was that his heir, Itachi was dating the boy and he wouldn't be producing any heirs.

It wouldn't have been a problem if his second son would find a lovely girl and have a son to inherit the head position when Itachi stepped down, but he already knew Sasuke wouldn't as he to was batting for the home team. So he had no choice but to go to the source of Itachi's heart and have him leave in the only way he knew would work.

And it did. He didn't plan on Itachi finding out about it so soon and he cursed inwardly. Narrowing his eyes, he knew there was no chance to get out of this and then he'll be hearing it later from his wife when they got home, "I did what was neccessary to ensure that our line continues Itachi and the fact that not only are you but you your brother as well, are dating males who can't reproduce offsprings. I knew talking with you would get me no where so I took the matter to the person who would do something about it especially if he thought he was helping you."

Itachi glared at his father with red hot angry, "Is that your reason. I can't give you an heir, and neither can Sasuke so you had to go and rip away the only thing that I've ever wanted." Itachi gritted his teeth, "You've done nothing but push me to be a perfect tool for the Uchiha clan since the attack of Kyuubi and I never spoke out against you."

Everyone was silent, watching the Uchiha heir. This was the first time anyone had ever seen the boy so angry, and it was really a scary sight to behold, no one could believe that the always silent and emotionless male was practically yelling at his father in the middle of the village. Well, no one but those close to the raven headed Uchiha that is.

"I've never got to hang out with or even make friends during my time at the academy. The only one I was really close to was Shisui, but I've never opposed you. I asked to go to the park to play with mother and Sasuke however you told me I couldn't go because you needed to train me more and even though I really wanted to go to the park I didn't protest and did what you asked of me. The only thing I ever did was study and train, and I never objected."

A huge, shit-eating- grin made itself known on Shisui's face as he watched his younger cousin chew his father out, "Fugaku has really done it now. Itachi has bottled up all his emotions regarding his father and how he treated him as a kid but this is the straw that breaks the camel's back. He can handle anything and everything his father throws at him but taking Naruto from him is something that Itachi just can't and won't tolerate."

"I've never seen Itachi-nii so mad before." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Itachi is terrifying without any emotions on his face or behind his words but when you add an emotionally driven Itachi than you know the shit has hit the fan and everyone better take cover."

"The last time Itachi released his emotions was nearly ten years ago and he almost killed half of the village civilians and two handful of the shinobi forces." Iruka added. "But no one could blame him for it."

Sasuke, though curious, decided to tune back into the action happening in front of him. 'Go big brother! Stand up for yourself and Naruto!' a small smile graced his lips.

"Everytime you pushed me to my limits and beyond them, everytime you denied me the right to be a kid, everytime you did anything I didn't want to do, I never complained, not once." Itachi eyes narrowed to slits, "And the only thing that I've ever truly wanted was Naruto, but like always you seek to take away what makes me happy. This time around, I'm standing up to you. This time I'm telling you, 'Go to Hell!' You can't and will not take Naruto from me. You can disown me and banish me from the clan and I wouldn't care." with that said Itachi twirled on his feet and headed towards the Hokage's tower to speak to the leader while leaving behind a speechless crowd. Shisui, Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke stared at the shell shocked Fugaku before following after Itachi.

"I never though I'd see the day where Uchiha frigging Itachi will react that way. And to his father at that." Tsume laughed, "That pup of yours is in love Fugaku-teme and nothing short of death will stop him from finding that ball of sunshine."

Inoichi nodded his head, "I'm not sure about that Tsume." When everyone turned and looked at the blond interrogator he continued, "I believe not even death would separate those two. Uchiha's are known for being possessive of the people closest to them. Itachi's possessive quality has no bounds especially when it comes to Naruto. A lot of people should be well aware of the lengths Itachi will go to for Naruto and add in the fact that there are three other known Uchiha's who is viciously ptotective over Naruto and you have a royally screwed Fugaku especially when his wife finds out what happened."

"FUGAKU!" An angry roar caused the seven heads to turn towards the direction the yell came from,

Shikaku sighed and muttered a soft, 'troublesome' "Who ever said woman were the weaker gender needs to get their heads examined."

Tsume grinned, the expression seeming quite feral, "Hell yeah. Men are weak when it comes to us woman, and you all need to recognize that." she snickered when an enraged looking Uchiha Mikoto came stomping down the road, "Your so dead Fugaku-teme. Your mate looks as if she's hell bent in destroying you. I believe she found out what you did to Naruto."

"You have five seconds to tell me your reason for breaking Itachi and Naru-chan up." Black eyes narrowed dangerously, "Be warned, if I don't like your answer, I'll be the lease of your worries, especially when Tsunade gets her hands on you."

At that threat, Fugaku did something he never did before. He gulped and shrunk back in fear for once not bothering to care about his pride and how he held himself infront of the other clan head.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Shini-ko_


End file.
